Conventionally, as a technique for measuring ocular correction data, measurement of S (Sphere), C (Cylinder) and A (axis) by a refractometer has been carried out. Besides, recently, an eye characteristic measuring apparatus capable of measuring higher order aberrations has also been developed, and not only S, C and A on a line like, for example, a ring of φ3 mm as in a refractometer, but also S, C and A on a plane when a pupil diameter is made various sizes can be calculated from lower order aberrations. By the eye characteristic measuring apparatus like this, especially after a refraction correcting surgical operation or in an eye disease, values closer to prescription values of eyeglasses or contact lenses than the refractometer can be calculated (for example, see JP-A-2002-204785, JP-A-2002-209854, JP-A-2002-306416, JP-A-2002-306417, etc.).
Besides, as an apparatus for displaying the visibility of a subjective eye at the time of correction or by the eye, an apparatus by the present applicant is disclosed (for example, see JP-A-2001-120504, JP-A-7-100107). In these apparatuses, for example, the visibility of a predetermined index is displayed on display means based on the measured optical characteristic of the eye to be examined (eye to be measured).